


Jasper's sculpture

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Claws, Crying, boulders, scuplting, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper decides to use one of the boulders around her cave to create a sculpture.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Jasper's sculpture

>Jasper smirked as she enlarged the nails on her hands and started to claw away at one of the large boulders she used for training. She would never admit it, but hearing about how humans took rocks and sculpted them into different shapes had intrigued the large quartz, and she found the action of clawing into solid rocks with her bare hands very satisfying.  
>Slowly, she removed stone from the large boulder bit by bit, a general shape forming in the stone as small shards of rock started to pile up around the boulder. As the small piles of stone bits started growing larger, sweat started dripping from Jasper's brow, her fangs showing more and more as she worked and her smirk grew wider, small callouses forming on her large orange hands as she worked harder and faster.  
>When she had the rock into a larger and general humanoid form, she had to slow down. No longer was she going at the large boulder aggressively, instead she was now taking careful actions with her hands, using her nails to gently flake away at the stone and give it more definition.  
>Slowly, the general humanoid shape took on more defined features. Long hair flowing down its back. A foot pinning a smaller form on the ground, a wide smile on the sculptured face. A helmet framing its face and smile perfectly, head held high and hands formed into a diamond salute across her body.  
>Jasper had sculpted herself from the stone and yet.......it wasn't her. Not anymore. The form she had sculpted was flawless, no horns, in the glory of battle, and saluting a Diamond, as she had once done. A stark contrast to how she was now, isolated, horns on her head and spots on her body, an outfit that no longer fit what used to be the normal on Homeworld, and no Diamond to serve. Jasper couldn't help but stare at what she had created.  
>The longer she looked at the sculpture, the more she hated it. She hated how perfect it was. She hated how it reminded her of the old days, days she would never get back. She hated that she would never get another moment of glory before the Diamonds again, how she no longer had a purpose, no, how her purpose had been stolen from her.  
>With a snarl, Jasper started to punch the sculpture she had created. Bits of stone started flying all over the place as she pummeled it in a fit of rage, breaking off chunks steadily until nothing was left but a pile of small pebbles.  
>When she was done tearing her own sculpture down, she started tearing up. Dropping to her knees, Jasper wept for the days she would never have again. She wept at how she was unable to move on and find a new purpose. She couldn't stand what she had become, and she couldn't stand the thought of moving on and accepting what things had become for gems. She was a prisoner of her own mind, and she longed for the day where she could once more use her skills of fighting, a day she knew in her heart would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Jasper a hug after writing this. Sad thing is, I can see her breaking down while nobody is around actually happening. Poor girl has to be a mess of emotions.


End file.
